


Tony vs Tony

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Tony questions everything.





	Tony vs Tony

In the morning, your alarm stirred you awake. It was a foreign feeling since you were used to being woken up by one of your men.

But you got up and ready anyway, thinking it was best to go down and make breakfast. You packed a small container and make your way to one of the labs, peeking in to find Tony working on something. “I brought breakfast.” You said sweetly.

He glanced over and gave you a small smile. “Thanks.”

You walked over and placed the dish in front of him. You bit your lip and played with your fingers a bit. “Uh, where’s Thor? Did he go back home already?”

“I think so.” He shrugged. “I’ve been in here for awhile, so he could have come back. Not sure.” Tony admitted, not giving in that he’d been in there half the night.

Nodding, not sure what to say. “Well um. I’ll be in our room if you wanna come get some rest.” You didn’t want to stay mad, but you also didn’t want to just drop it. You kissed his cheek quickly and made your way out of the lab.

Tony licked his lips and glanced at the plate you had left him. He decided to eat and go meet you in your room. He could tell you were still upset, and didn’t want to make it worse.

You were folding some clothes into drawers when Tony came in and you could tell he was being hesitant. “Thor should be back tonight.” You informed him. “He just had a quick meeting.” You shrugged.

Tony nodded, slightly worried that he was alone with you while you were upset. Thor did tell him he was maddening at times. “I’m sorry.”

“For?” You stood, going to sit on the bed.

“Upsetting you.” He sighed, having a headache from lack of sleep.

You nodded, figuring that was as good as you were going to get of an apology. Closing the drawer, you moved to sit next to him on the bed and leaned your head on his shoulder. “Do you want this to be serious enough to tell people about, or is this more casual for you?” You asked quietly, scared of his response. If he wasn’t telling fangirls, while you were there, what did that say about you?

“Truthfully I didn’t see the big deal in this fight. Like I told Thor. You know we care about you and that you’re the only girl we’re seeing so why get upset?” He waved his hands as he talked, placing them on his lap when he was finished.

You nodded, definitely not getting the answer you were looking for, but maybe getting the one you needed. “Alright.”

He frowned. “Alright?”

“I’ll ask Thor the same thing tonight.” You looked away, indicating you were done with the conversation.

Tony groaned. “I have a headache, and I’m tired. Can we just relax?” He asked with a sigh.

You shrugged. “Whatever you want Tony.” You looked at the clock before laying down, options flickering through your mind as he laid besides you.

* * *

Yawning, you realized that you must have fallen asleep at some point, and sighed when you realized that you woke up alone. “Of course.” You muttered.

You shook your head trying to suppress your annoyance as you went to find Thor, sighing as you saw both him and Tony in his room. “Can I talk to Thor alone please?”

Tony frowned at your tone. “We’re all in this together.”

You laughed at that. “Oh yeah. Cause you’ve proven that so well.” You turned to Thor, asking him the same thing you asked Tony earlier.

“I did not know we had to tell people to make this important.” He admitted. “But I have told people on my planet if that counts.”

You nodded. “It does. Thank you.” You gave him a small smile. “It means a lot to me.”

“So he tells people on another planet, and suddenly you’re happy with him?” Tony scoffed. “I don’t get why it matters so much if we tell the world!”

You clenched your jaw and looked at Tony. “You’re the richest man anybody knows. The biggest playboy anybody knows. And you can’t just tell a small group of fangirls that you’re taken when I’m standing two feet away! Bucky held my hand more than you did yesterday!” You hissed and pointed to Thor. “At least he’s willing to learn. You should already know.”

Tony shot you a look. “You were holding hands with him?”

Your eyes went wide. “That you have an issue with?! A friend trying to cheer me up because my ‘boyfriend’ was treating me like a friend!” You pointed out. “You can’t see why I’m hurt, and that’s our issue, Tony.”

Tony’s jaw was set. “I don’t understand what you want.”

You sighed heavily, done at this moment. “I want nothing Tony. Go hide yourself in your lab. We’re done here.”

“If you don’t want anything, why are we arguing?” He asked, confused and annoyed.

Getting up, you walked out, not wanting to keep talking in circles. You decided to get a snack, and watch a movie, hoping to distract yourself from your clearly oblivious boyfriend.

Thor glared at the shorter man. “It is you that keeps making her upset.”

“I don’t need you yelling at me too blondie.” Tony rolled his eyes.

You nuzzled into your pillow and set up your laptop with some series to watch before munching on some chips.

Someone knocked and peeked into your room. “A little birdy told me you were looking for a pick me up snack.”

You turned and smiled at Steve, grinning when he held up your favorite candy. “Hey, thanks. You super soldiers always know what’s going on.” You teased.

“Well, someone’s gotta be smart around here.” He chuckled as he came in. “Want some company?”

“That would be nice.” You agreed and scooted to make some room behind you.

Steve made himself the big spoon and laid on the pillow above yours as he ate some candy with you. He soon started playing with your hair to help you relax as much as possible. “So, wanna talk about it?” He asked softly after a bit.

You sighed. “Tony doesn’t get why I’m upset. Apparently, fangirls being told about me ‘shouldn’t matter’, because I know they care and they’re only with me.” You explained. “Am I asking too much to wish I was enough for him to tell people he’s NOT single?”

He shook his head. “But you have to remember, Tony is Tony. He’s probably had girls in the past that don’t want to be public.”

You nodded but shrugged. “I understand that. You just should’ve seen those fangirls.” You looked down, silently admitting you were jealous. “And with everything that’s been said since yesterday, it should have clicked. I mean, how can someone so smart be so damn dense?” You sighed.

Steve chuckled very lightly. “It’s Tony. Bucky probably wouldn’t defend him either.” He hugged your waist gently. “Just know you’re not in the wrong doll.” He kissed your head.

“Thanks, Steve.” Hearing that you weren’t in the wrong helped a lot. “I just feel like…I don’t know…does my opinion matter? It’s clear what I want, but he’s acting like I’m over reacting. Part of me worries to him it’s more casual than it is for me.”

Steve leaned against you as he thought what was best to say. “He’s used to casual. You’d think he’d be worried about losing you.” He mumbled. “I’d be worried about losing you.”

You blushed, unsure of what to say to the last part of his statement. “What should I do, Steve? I’m confused.”

“I would wait it out with Tony. You can’t run to him and he can’t expect you to.” He sighed.

“That makes sense.” You agreed. “Let’s just hope he doesn’t get bored with this.” Tony wasn’t known for long term, and you had to admit, that worried you.

Steve nodded, rubbing your arm. “Maybe I should go, I don’t want this upsetting him more.” He motioned between the two of you.

“Tough if it does.” You frowned. “You guys are my friends.” You pointed out. “And he can’t have it both ways. He can’t let complete strangers gush over him, but get upset that I have good friends who are trying to make me feel better. Besides, do I seem like the type to push away friends for a guy?” You teased.

Steve chuckled at that and shook his head. “Not at all sweetheart.” He relaxed a little at that. “Let’s enjoy the rest of that candy then.”

You snuggled up to him for the remainder of the night, accidentally falling asleep through one of the episodes.

* * *

Tony went to find you some time around eleven to see if you wanted to at least watch a movie or something, but clenched his jaw when he found you fast asleep with Steve. Shaking his head, he stormed off, slamming your bedroom door.

You shook awake, scared at the noise when Steve shot up as well. You knew immediately it was Tony, knowing Thor would not have slammed a door. Anger coursed through you as you rushed to his nearest lab.

Finding him, you stormed in. “What the hell was that for?!”

He scoffed. “What was what for, dear?”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You have zero right to be jealous Tony.” You hissed. “Steve was trying to cheer me up and help me figure out what I was thinking. So. What the hell was that for?”

“You get mad at me for fangirls being all over me but you can be all over Captain Star Spangled Banner?!” He threw his hands up in the air.

“I wasn’t mad about the fangirls Tony!” You stepped closer to him. “You act like I only exist when you fucking want something!”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Excuse me?” He asked, voice low. “You mean I didn’t think of going to the fair because I wanted to do something nice?”

“It was a nice thought Tony. It was. Until you treated me like a friend.” You seethed.

“When did I treat you like a friend?”

Your chest clenched that he could be so blind. “The second some pretty fangirl had your attention.” You told him, shaking your head. “You’re so stuck on being right, that you aren’t even stepping back to see why I’m upset! You’d rather blame Steve, me, Thor, or Bucky for whatever the hell this problem is than own up.”

Tony stared at you for a few moments. “Maybe this was all a bad idea. I should’ve just let Thor have you from the start.”

Your heart broke as you stood up straight. “Wow.” You breathed. “So, what? Was I just an easy lay or something?” You asked, tearing up.

“Easy.” He laughed and shook his head. “No sweetheart. You’ve never been easy.” He turned around and went to play with some metal contraption.

Clenching your jaw, you willing yourself not to cry in his lab. “Screw you, Tony.” You snapped, your voice wavering before you stormed out. As you ran out you ran into a large chest. Looking up, you saw Thor which resulted in your tears falling.

“Little one? What is it?” He held you close, ready to fight whomever did this to you.

“Tony broke up with me. I think.” Hell, you didn’t know what was going on anymore.

“What?” He asked, confused. “Are you sure?”

You nodded, then shrugged, sniffling as a new wave of tears fell. “He said he should’ve just let you have me from the start.”

As much as Thor would’ve wanted you to himself, this was no way to go about it. He stood tall and glared at the door of Stark’s lab. “I shall talk to him.”

“I’m going back to my room.” You told him, feeling the next bout coming.

“I shall come meet you shortly.” He told you, kissing your forehead.

You nodded and rushed away.

Thor burst through the doors, his voice booming. “What possesses a man to make his woman cry?”

Tony sighed and shook his head. “It was the same fight we’ve been in. I don’t know what the hell she wants from me. Nothing seems to be good enough!” He glared at the God. “JARVIS, why don’t you let Thor here listen to the conversation?”

“You recorded it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I record everything in the lab.” He told him with a bored expression.

* * *

You sniffled for the 100th time that night as you stayed in your room, ignoring every knock you heard.

While you stayed in your room, Thor paced, listening intently, trying to understand from both sides.

When the entire thing was finished, Thor stopped, and looked to Tony. “Is it not obvious?” He asked, perplexed at how Tony seemed to miss the entire point.

“Obviously not!” He yelled back.

“If it was I who made her cry, for the same reason, what would your thoughts be?”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “You did the same thing!”

“I did not.” He explained. “I saw her upset, I saw her with the Captain so I finished up and I went to her. I told those of my planet that I am courting a woman of Earth.”

Tony’s chest was heaving. “Why does it bother her so much that I haven’t told the world about us? They’ll freak that she’s dating two Avengers!”

Thor looked at him then. “Is that what it is? That there’s two of us?”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked, trying to figure out what Thor was getting at.

Thor narrowed his eyes slightly. “Are you bothered that there is two of us? I know it is not common on my planet so I’m assuming it is not on here either. Are you afraid of judgement?”

“Have I ever been afraid of judgement, Goldilocks?” Tony scoffed. “In all the time you’ve known me?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “You are. That is why you refuse to tell the world about her.”

Tony clenched his jaw. “I am not!”

“You didn’t even tell the team. I did.” Thor concluded, nodding as he understood now. “You’re willing to lose this woman because of judgement. Is it because you’re in competition with me?”

“It’s not a damn competition!” He spat. “If it was, wouldn’t I tell her to choose?” Tony asked, going back to what he had been working on. “I’m done arguing about this.”

Thor clenched his jaw. “For being one of Earth’s smartest men, you’re pretty unintelligent. And you don’t have to tell her to choose. You already made the choice for her.” He stared at him momentarily before walking out, knocking a contraption off of a random table as he did.

* * *

Hearing your door open, you glanced over your shoulder. “He is infuriating.” Thor noted, making you let out a humorless chuckle. “Would you like to come stay in Asgard with me for the time being?”


End file.
